graphicfandomcom-20200223-history
A small town
History * Version 1 (released on July 27, 2017) The main city was built. It had a big baseplate but a small town. There was way more space for building at that time. There were 2 roads. The avenue is called Wot Avenue. The road on the spawn is called the Spawn Road. * Version 2 (released on July 29, 2017) I added more cars and I added a lot of buildings at that time. I also added billboards because why not? It adds decoration. I also added a lot more roads and homes. * Version 3 (released on July 30, 2017) I removed the parking lot from the spawn because it was getting in my way. I also added a park and swings. I also added trees in Version 3. * Version 4 (released on August 1, 2017) I removed the park, but still kept the swings. I also added the jail. * Version 5 (released on August 1, 2017) I added vending machines. I added them all over the town because why not? It adds more decoration too. * Version 5 (released on August 3, 2017) I added a police station and deleted the houses that kept lagging the game. * Version 6 (released on August 7, 2017) I added a hospital, and added 3 different houses to the game. * Version 7 (released on August 8, 2017) Added abandoned homes. The homes that are abandoned are the ones with no roof. I also released the egg hunt event on my game! Added a hospital too. * Version 8, 9 and 10 (released on August 8, 2017) Optimized the game. * Version 11 (released on August 14, 2017) Added a lot of GUIs! I added Reset, camfix, user picture on the left side of the screen, and added more! I also optimized the game too and added a brick generator! I also made a advertisement of my fan shirt. * Version 12 (released on August 14, 2017) Added morph magic and food! * Version 13 (released on August 14, 2017) Added a cash system, robux tool, and a bank! * Version 14 (released on august 20, 2017) Added a garage! * Version 15 (released on august 29, 2017) Added a race track! = Events! Egg hunt event! Added 5 eggs for people to find! Welcome back, uwot9777 event! uwot9777 had actually quit making games on August 11, 2017. Fans of him kept forcing him so he made a poll and gave it to the people to the people that kept spamming in uwot9777s discord dms to force uwot9777 make games again, and also gave it to people on the discord server. On the poll, it said if uwot9777 should make games again. Most of them said yes so he started making games. A man stuck in a vending machine In a casual small town day, someone got stuck in a vending machine. His name was diaworld2. (S)he somehow got stuck inside and managed to get out by glitching out. It was a very funny event. (s)he also got some drinks and foods becasue (s)he grabbed drinks and foods from the vending machine while being stuck in it. A small town earthquake The small town earthquake! People were casually playing on a small town on gt, and suddenly the game go really laggy and parts flew. There was a exploiter in the game. The exploiter unanchored all of the parts in the workspace, even the baseplate! So, every part went flying, and the baseplate tilted alot, and vending machines and the road fell apart into pieces and the news station did too. Soon, everyone fell off the map because the baseplate tilted too much, then uwot9777 shut the game down because the server was unplayable.